Conventionally, mobile devices such as smart phones may include magnetometer used as a compass. For example, starting with the iPhone 3GS, all iPhones have a built-in magnetometer. The magnetometer in the iPhone is used to find the direction the iPhone is pointed in (e.g., a compass). By knowing the direction the iPhone is pointed in (by measuring the direction of the Earth's magnetic field), along with global positioning systems (GPS), allows users to use navigation apps on their iPhones.
The headings provided herein are merely for convenience and do not necessarily affect the scope or meaning of the terms used.